One More Night
by OtakuPrincess010
Summary: Bakugou and Izuku have an intense and heated rendezvous one night. And these nights honestly need to stop. But neither one of them are putting in the effort to stop something so good. That is until they have to.
1. One More Night

***demonic fangirl scream***

Okay, so Adam Levine is literally one of my favorite singers and his voice just gets me. Honestly, I was in the need to write something rough, hard, and completely non fluffy. His song One More Night totally got me in the rhythm for the type of story I wanted and here we are. As of why I picked these two, well, why not? I don't necessary think there is anything wrong with Bakudeku, I don't think its abusive or can't be a good thing, I just thought it could totally fit. To be honest, I can't really settle on a BNHA ship XD

* * *

Izuku dropped his weights when a banging sound came from his door. Although he had lost the majority if his timid nature, he jumped at the sudden, loud noise. Looking over at the clock, Izuku realized that it was already passed midnight. Who could possibly be demanding him so late into the night?

The pounding at the door came once more as if the person was trying to break it down. How was no one on the floor complaining at this point? Izuku rushed over to the door, feeling his nerves racing. Looking through the peephole, the student felt his gut drop.

Unlocking the door, Izuku allowed his eyes to fall onto his classmate.

"K-Kacchan," Izuku stammered at the blonde. He could feel an aura of intensity surrounding Bakugou making it so the blonde felt like he was taking up the entirety of the doorway. Izuku felt the emotions flood him, being overpowered, dominated, and completely owned without the blonde even moving or uttering a word.

Bakugou stepped into the room, his presence already consuming everything. Izuku couldn't ask what was happening before being yanked forward. Izuku's soft lips were roughly crashed against Bakugou's rough, heated ones. Their teeth hit each other and Izuku could swear that he was already feeling a bruise form, but he didn't push back, he didn't fight it. It only took a heartbeat, but Izuku was pushing his lips back against the blonde's, moving with his. Izuku instantly knew what his classmate had come for.

 _Tell him no, Izuku. I know that we can't do this no more, so why can't I will myself to stop it?_

There was no rhythm or tenderness, nothing but mouths on each other, kissing sloppily, fiercely. Their tongues were thrusted into each other's mouths, trying to claim the other as his own. It was almost as if they were attacking each other, going hard at each other like they were going to war. It was just as intense, just as heated.

A warm hand travelled up the back of Izuku's neck, causing the boy to shudder. Bakugou's fingers gripped a handful of Izuku's black and green hair. Izuku let out a gasp when his hair was tugged, feeling his head being pulled down, exposing his neck. The younger male couldn't help the sound that was a cross between a whimper and moan when he felt teeth being dragged down the column of his neck. Izuku clenched onto Bakugou's broad shoulders, nails digging into the flesh when he was bitten directly on his collarbone.

Bakugou removed himself from Izuku's chest and went up to his ear. Even with all the heat, Izuku shivered when he felt the blonde's breath against his sensitive skin.

"Tell me you want it," Bakugou said, speaking for the first time since entering, his voice deep and demanding.

The heat was already invading Izuku's body, his mind. He was already feeling himself react, wanting more immediately. When he didn't get an answer, Bakugou gripped Izuku's shoulders and turned them around, and pushed Izuku against the door, slamming the door close. It felt like the whole dorm room shook because it, a tremor running through it like the one that had through Izuku. Bakugou slammed his hand by Izuku's left ear, causing Izuku's wide green eyes to stare into Bakugou's narrowed, lustful red ones. The blonde was already breathing heavily, face flushed pink. He was wearing a black tank top that hung off of his muscular build, allowing Izuku a view of his mouth watering body.

Bakugou was back in Izuku's ear as his hand traveled under the younger student's shirt. A shaky gasp escaped Izuku's lips as he felt the blonde's rough hand skim over his body.

"Deku," the name was almost growled out as Bakugou grew impatient. "Tell me." The blonde bit Izuku's earlobe, causing him to grip Bakugou's shirt and pull him closer. He wanted more, his body was demanding more. He felt he was trying to tell Bakugou no but his body kept on telling him yes. They both knew who had the real power in the situation. As overpowering and dominating Bakugou could be, it all fell on Izuku. Izuku could say no, to push away the blonde and tell him to leave, that he wasn't going to do it and that he didn't want it.

But Izuku knew he did.

"Ka- _ah_ -cchan," Izuku whimpered as he felt heat grow in his lower region. He felt himself rolling his hips, wanting friction. Needing it.

"You better use that fucking mouth of yours," Bakugou said as his hand rubbed over Izuku's hardening nipple. Izuku let out a cry as he felt the sensitive bud get pinched between Bakugou's fingers. It was an electric shot of pleasure that radiated all over his body. Bakugou already knew from so many times before that Izuku had sensitive nipples, and he took advantage of it every time.

"Kacchan, please," Izuku whined, throwing his head back with a moan once more when Bakugou repeated the action, twisting at his nipple this time.

"Give me a damn answer," Bakugou almost shouted, as he bit into Izuku's shoulder this time. The pain coursing through Izuku only made it feel all the better as he was shamelessly rubbing against Bakugou's hips, the fabric between them feeling thicker than a wall.

 _I know it has to stop, I know I said it a million times, I have to say no. But…_

"I want it, Kacchan, I want you," Izuku said breathlessly.

 _I will do this with you one more night, but only_ one _more night._

Finally, _finally_ , Bakugou grinded himself back onto Izuku, pinning the smaller teen against the door. The blonde removed his hand from under Izuku's shirt and snaked it around him, letting it fall on his lower back. When Izuku pushed forward once again, arching off the door, Bakugou took his chance and allowed his hands to grab Izuku's butt.

Izuku whined when he felt himself almost melt into Bakugou. The blonde's large, warm hands groped Izuku's ass, causing the guy to moan. Wrapping his arms around Bakugou's neck, Izuku lifted himself up and wrapped his thighs around Bakugou's waste. They were both strong enough to stay up straight as Bakugou walked towards the bed, hands still firmly holding Izuku's ass.

Izuku instigated the next kiss, crashing his lips to Bakugou's, snaking his tongue into the blonde's mouth, allowing it to reach every crevice of the wet cavern. He ran his hand through the blond strands, pushing Bakugou's lips closer to his own as he moved against them roughly. Before Izuku realized it, he was slammed onto the bed. Bakugou grabbed Izuku's pants and tore them off with such force that the younger male thought he was going to rip them into confetti.

"Weren't even wearin' anything under," Bakugou said with a smirk as he gazed down at Izuku's bare lower half. His almost fully erect dick stood between smooth, toned thighs. Izuku's legs were no doubt a sight to behold. Without even hesitating, Bakugou placed himself between the perfect thighs and took Izuku fully into his mouth.

Izuku cried out, arching his back off the bed as he thrust himself into the blonde's mouth. He had little concern if he was hurting the other's throat or keeping at a pace, all he was after was the pleasure of the warm, wetness consuming his cock.

Bakugou groaned, gripping Izuku's thighs, nails sinking into the flesh. As he bobbed his head up and down, tongue trailing all around the member, the blonde left scratches on the near perfect thighs his hands were resting on.

The pleasure of Bakugou's mouth mixed with the pain of the scratches was throwing Izuku into hysterics as he yearned for more. Pleasure was consuming him and he stopped using his head, let it all go. All he wanted, all he needed was the release he was aching for.

Izuku whined as he gripped the sheets and pulled at them when he felt his tip reach the back of his classmate's throat. Bakugou was unrelenting, going in hard and fast, his cheeks hollowed the whole time. Izuku was envious of whatever guy Bakugou was dating that could have this whenever he wanted it, he had no clue the pure euphoria he had access to.

"K-Kacchan, so, so good," Izuku moaned. Not able to control himself, Izuku entangled his fingers in Bakugou's hair and pushed his head back down, keeping him down. The unadulterated bliss flowing through him was overwhelming and Izuku felt himself getting so relied up. He continued to thrust himself into Bakugou's mouth, his hands having a vice grip that was not letting go, not when it felt so good.

"I'm _ngh_ , Kacchan, Kacchan," Izuku cried out in lustful need, breaths coming out labored. He felt completely consumed by heat, unable to breathe. "I'm _ah_ I'm close, _so_ close."

Izuku felt Bakugou's throat contracting around his cock, squeezing and relaxing. Izuku continued to thrust himself upwards, unable to escape, to pull away from the euphoric feeling surrounding him. Bakugou raked his fingers across Izuku's thighs, leaving flaming pink scratches that were a drastic contrast.

Finally being pushed over the edge, Izuku let out a moan as he pushed Bakugou down as far as he could reach. Izuku saw white and he felt himself come in thick burst down Bakugou's throat. After finally reaching his release, Izuku dropped his arms limply by his side. Bakugou rose, releasing Izuku's spent cock with a wet, lewd sound. Izuku looked down between his legs to see Bakugou's aggressive, lust blown eyes, some of the smaller teen's cum on the side of his mouth. Izuku could feel himself getting aroused all over again at the extremely hot sight before him.

"You came first," Bakugou said, his voice a little raspy from Izuku's rough treatment. "You know what that means punk. Hands and knees." It had been an unspoken rule after so many times that whoever came first had to bottom as if they had to compete even during sex. Izuku wasn't fighting this time, not this battle. It's been so long since anyone been in him. Ever since he started dating Uraraka after his relationship with Todoroki failed, Izuku just hadn't been in the position to be on the receiving end. The thought of his girlfriend made Izuku have a moment of guilt wash over him.

 _This won't happen again. I cross my heart and I hope to die, I wont do this again._

With shaking limbs, Izuku positioned himself on all fours, head facing the foot of the bed. Izuku trusted that Bakugou knew where the lube was after all the nights like this one. Sure enough, Izuku heard the opening of his nightstand and the snap of the bottle being opened. The younger teen gasp when he felt the cold gel on his entrance as Bakugou began to insert two fingers at once. Having already come, Izuku was pretty relaxed, although he felt the slightest of stings at first, but he just moaned.

"Likin' that, ay Deku?" Bakugou said from above, causing Izuku to shudder. "The feeling of something in that ass of yours."

"I'm, _ah,_ pretty sure you were the one taking, _ngh,_ it last time, Kacchan," Izuku said in a snarky tone between moans. The smirk was wiped off his face when he felt the fingers go even deeper into him.

"We started keepin' score now, eh?" Bakugou snapped back as he curled his fingers. Izuku thrusted his hips back as he felt his prostrate get stroked, whining with a shudder. "You're the one always screamin' my name. You like when I make you scream, ay Deku? I can make you do it all night."

A tremor ran through Izuku at the thought, the lewd words turning him on once again. Suddenly, a sharp smack was landed on Izuku's ass, causing the teen to yelp. He was almost unable to process that he was hit before the second came. With the second, Izuku let out an erotic moan, unconsciously sticking his butt out more, thrusting Bakugou's fingers further inside him.

"You're horny as fuck, Deku," Bakugou said, hitting his ass once more, allowing his hand to stay and he gripped the reddening cheek. Izuku let out a hiss, not able to deny what the blonde said. The tears of pleasure that were welling in Izuku's eyes started to fall as Bakugou added a third finger, thrusting harshly into him.

"Kacchan, ngh, please," Deku said as he grounded himself further into the fingers that were already thrusting into him. He felt so damn dysfunctional, moaning, begging, and crying due to the overwhelming pleasure.

Bakugou smirked as he felt Izuku clench around his fingers, feeling as if they were sucking him in. He couldn't wait to get himself in there. And he wasn't going to. Bakugou quickly discarded his shorts, finally releasing his erection. He gave himself some lube and pumped a few times before lining himself up with Izuku. Without a word of warning, he thrusted into him harshly, going all the away in. Izuku couldn't stop the howl of pleasure that erupted from him when Bakugou thrusted into him. He was filled so suddenly, so instantly and it felt so amazing. Bakugou groaned and tightened his grip on Izuku's hips as he felt the tight heat around his cock.

Without much time to adjust, Bakugou began to pull out only to slam back in, rocking both the students and the bed. The thrust was so strong that Izuku fell, his arms finally giving way as the blonde began to pound into him. Izuku balled the sheets as his face was pushing into them due to Bakugou's strong thrusts. His grip on Izuku was bruising, no doubt going to leave marks.

The blonde's movements were unforgiven, pistoning his hips so he was driving himself further and further into Izuku. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the room along with the pants and moans of the two teens.

"Ka-Kacchan," Izuku moaned out, trying to make out words. "W-wait, stop."

Bakugou had to will himself to stop his thrusts, glaring down at the young male who had told him to stop. Lifting himself up, Izuku moved so Bakugou's dick was out of him, making Izuku shudder from the loss. He quickly turned around, pushing the blonde down. Mostly laying down with his elbows keeping him up, Bakugou watched as Izuku straddled him, lining his hole with the blonde's erection. With little hesitation, he sat down, allowing the blonde to fill him once again. The two both moaned as they continued what they started. Izuku gave a shudder as he felt the blonde reach even deeper in him.

With relentless speed, Izuku began to ride Bakugou's erection, hands clawing at his muscular abdomen leaving red trails. He bounced on top of the blonde, clenching around him causing Bakugou to shudder. It felt so tight inside of Izuku, the blonde knowing he probably didn't have anything other than his fingers to pleasure himself when he was feeling like taking it up the ass.

" _Ngh_ , how you feeling, Deku?" Bakugou said. "You look so _ah_ good riding me like that."

"Yes," Izuku hissed out, feeling the blonde hit his bundle of nerves. His dick was hardening once again, already leaking. Bakugo took a hold of Izuku's hips, pulling him down onto him as the younger teen was thrusting downwards. Izuku let out a cry of pleasure and threw his head back as Bakugou crashed into his sweet spot.

"There, _ah_ , Kac-Kacchan, right there, _yes_ , oh yes, there," Izuku cried out, grinding himself down again as Bakugou smashed their hips together. Izuku felt like one of his bones would shatter, but he couldn't care in the slightest.

Bakugou could feel the coil inside him tightening, knowing good and well that he was close. The blonde sat up, still roughly pushing Izuku down onto his cock. Izuku shuddered, arms going under Bakugou's as he gripped the blonde's shoulders. He felt Bakugou quickening his thrust, knowing he was close. As Bakugou pushed Izuku down all the way, giving a loud and long groan, Izuku felt himself claw down the blonde's back. Bakugou sank his teeth into the younger teen as he came causing Izuku to come to his second release for the night.

The two stayed how they were for some time, panting and recollecting themselves, getting off of the high they were on.

* * *

Shifting next to him cause Izuku to stir awake. Rubbing his eye, he looked up to see Bakugou getting out of his bed. When the blonde stood and stretched, Izuku could see his naked backside. Red marks were clawed down his back, as if he had gotten in a fight with an animal and there were also small bruises scattered around made from fingers pushing in too hard. Izuku flushed red as the memories came back to him, realizing that he was the cause of the markings. Bakugou walked to the other side of the bed, Izuku noticing that he was retrieving his clothes.

"Leaving?" Izuku said, his throat feeling tight. As the student sat up in bed, he felt a sting of pain, knowing that the roughness of the night would undoubtedly leave him sore. Like always, he had woke up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. It hurt even more when he thought that it was completely worth it.

"Yeah," Bakugou said, sliding his shorts back up his toned legs. Izuku missed this sight so much, seeing Bakugou whenever he wanted, in whatever state of dress that may be. Back when the two attempted to go out but it just didn't work. Izuku felt like he was trying too hard in the relation while Bakugou only half heartedly did anything. The two ended saying that they would stay friends, and for so long they had tried being just that, strictly friends. But the world had a way of making it so promises couldn't be kept.

Izuku glanced to the window. "It's barely even sunrise." He did it every time, trying to make him stay a little longer, have them be like this for just a minute more.

"Yeah, but you have a crazy bastard that is up way too early that always goes running around the place and annoys the hell out of me," the blonde complained. "And Eijirou wants to go get damn breakfast today."

"How is Eijirou-kun?" Izuku asked. Bakugou had just started going out with someone knew and Izuku had to force himself to be happy for Bakugou, to use this as a reason to end these meetups and rendezvous.

"Eh, he's a good guy. Funny, loud, kinda clingy," Bakugou said as his tank top was pulled down. The two barely even gave a parting as Bakugou left the room, leaving Izuku by himself. The student slowly slid out of his bed, feeling the ache in his legs and thighs. He was barely even shocked by his reflection when he stood in front of the full length mirror. Hickeys and bites scattered across his shoulders and collarbones. Bruises of various colors on his hips from Bakugou's crushing grip. His thighs had pink lines across them and Izuku could feel himself shiver at what he looked like. The damage he had to bare with after such a taboo act, an act he couldn't help but want to relive.

 _Never again, never again_.

* * *

Bakugou walked up the stairs to his apartment, still mumbling curses under his breath because the convenience store owner had started raising the prices for no reason. Why the hell would the old man start doing stupid shit like that? When Bakugou got his level, he noticed a figure sitting in front of his door. The blonde groaned, sucking his teeth in annoyance at the thought of some homeless person picking his doorstep to sleep on.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" Bakugou snapped as he came closer to the figure, already revving himself up internally to knock this person out. He stopped when the person looked up to him to reveal unmistakable wide, green eyes.

"Kacchan," Izuku said, already bolting to his feet. It had been a little over a week since Bakugou had last seen the other teen outside of the classroom, yet all Bakugou had wanted was to for days was to go right up to Izuku's door and go in to see the other. The way his green eyes sparkled, the sound of Bakugou's name falling from his beautiful lips, how absolutely beautiful he looked without trying. And even now, the younger teen's eyes looking at him with longing and lust, his body beginning to press against the blonde.

 _There you go again, making me love you._

As he pulled Izuku closer, one hand on the back of the other's head to push him in closer the other reaching for his keys in his pocket, Bakugou began to think, _this is it, I'll only stay with you one more night._

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. It was so much fun to write. I love my babies but lord I have sinned. If you have a request for a pair and/or a song, leave a comment, leave your thoughts as well. Thanks a lot my lovelies.


	2. Payphone

I liked how I originally said that I wanted something raw and heated and then i typed this. I got a comment from Bakudeku4life that got me thinking. At first I was like, nah, but then I realized that another of Adam Levine's songs 'Payphone' would fit perfectly for a sequel and... yeah... sequel

Hope you guys love it

* * *

Izuku looked out the window, watching as the people walked by. Each having their own life with hopes, dreams, troubles, and experiences. He lived in such a busy city, people always going about, yet he felt so alone at the moment. He gazed over at the empty seat in front of him, feeling his heart drop once again. Izuku knew it would remain empty until he left and another couple came to enjoy each others company. Hopefully, they wouldn't end on the same note Izuku had.

"Excuse me," a voice said, catching Izuku's attention. He looked up to see a woman in a uniform standing beside him. "One strawberry milkshake."

Izuku simply nodded and thanked the woman as she placed the glass on the table and walked away. With a sigh, the guy took the cup and brought it closer to sip it. It was overly sweet in his opinion, Uraraka had asked for it to be that way. It was a shame she left before it had arrived. Izuku didn't order anything, he couldn't when he was feeling so nervous about what he was going to tell the girl.

Digging into his pocket, Izuku took out his phone and found the contact he wanted. Every ring made Izuku's nerves become more and more uneasy. Finally, Izuku heard him.

"What do you want, Deku?" Bakugou said from the other end. Many people would say that it was rude, but it had become so normal for Izuku to hear it from Bakugou that any other answer would be strange.

"H-Hey, Kacchan," Izuku said, drumming his fingers nervously. "What are you up to?"

"I'm at the fuckin' gym, 'kay? Why are you calling me?"

"I, uh, I want to know if we can meet up later." Izuku felt antsy and hearing Bakugou scoffed didn't help at all.

"So now you're calling when you want to fuck," Bakugou commented, arrogance seeping into his voice. "Fine, sure, I'll be over soon."

"Don't hang up," Izuku said frantically. "So I can tell you what you need to know."

"Goddammit, Deku, just tell me later."

"Kacchan, it isn't like th-" the lined died before Izuku could finish his sentence.

Izuku groaned, gripping his fist tightly but then relaxed them as he sighed. If Bakugou was going to show up at his place, he should at least make sure it is clean.

* * *

Izuku heard a knock on his door, causing him to walk away from his computer and to the door. He knew who it was and he was prepared to face this issue. Sure enough, when Izuku looked through the peephole, Bakugou stood on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, Izuku opened the door but didn't remove the chain, causing it to only open a couple of inches.

"Hi, Kacchan," Izuku said, trying not to let his nerves get to him.

Bakugou gave him an irritated look. "Open the damn door, Deku. You're hiding like I'm a fuckin' stalker."

Izuku cleared his throat, maintaining eye contact with the blonde. "Kacchan, I want to talk."

"Like this?!"

"Not like this." The younger teen gave a sigh. "I didn't call you to have...to hook up. We need to actually talk."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at his friend as if trying to read him to better understand the situation. Izuku stood his ground, knowing that they had to do this.

"A'ight, just open the fuckin' door so I'm not screaming in the damn hallway the whole time."

At least Izuku was able to get that far. He closed the door and remove the chain which allowed him to open the door for Bakugou. The blonde walked into the room, hands in his pocket. He sat in a chair with a heavy sigh, glaring up at Izuku.

"What the hell do you want to talk about?"

"Us." The single word seemed to bring so much tension with it. Already, the room felt like a trap and both of them wanted to rush out as fast as possible. Izuku could feel his fingers twitching, wanting to start tapping on something, so instead, he gripped his shirt.

"Yeah, what about us?" Bakugou said dryly, obviously avoiding what the two both already knew was coming.

"I know it is hard to remember the people we used to be before all of this," Izuku began. "And...I can't honestly remember when it all started, or even how."

"Tch, oh, I remember," Bakugou said, his tone once again becoming agitated. "You were so fuckin' nervous about going on a date with that damn half and half that you came over to my place for fuckin' comfort." Bakugou sent a glare back to Izuku who was still standing as he crossed his arms. "That's how it fuckin' started."

He was right, Izuku did go to Bakugou. It had only been just over a month since the two had broken up and they had promised to go back to the terms before so. Izuku ranted to Bakugou and Bakugou sort of listened. Then there were tears and then a kiss which escalated to roaming hands and a burning need for comfort in probably the wrong way.

"Right," Izuku said, his voice trailing off, beginning to lose his confidence. He already felt like everything was crumbling and he had barely even gotten anything out. "I...I broke up with Uraraka today."

"You did what?" Bakugou all but snapped. Izuku was shocked to see how surprised the blonde was because of it. His eyes were wide, his expression a mix of confusion and anger.

"I just couldn't keep doing this to her," Izuku said. "Every time I was with you I felt like I was betraying her. It got to the point that every time I was with her it just didn't feel right. Because I just kept thinking of you. How I wanted to be with you, that I couldn't help but keep thinking that you're not here next to me and it feels so crappy."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Bakugou snapped at the other. The blonde was now standing in front of the chair, his face contorted in rage.

Izuku felt his gut sink, already feeling all the emotions he was trying to push back come forward. He knew Bakugou would start yelling, he always did. Bakugou always got worked up because he could never really get his own emotions right. Izuku had known him for years, no one would understand him like he did, no one could.

"Kacchan, I can't keep up a lie," Izuku argued. "She doesn't deserve to be pulled into this mess. You can't expect me to be fine doing this."

"You seemed to be for a while now," Bakugou snapped back. "You seemed to be fine showing up at my doorstep any time you needed to relieve some stress or fuckin' dragging me into the bathroom at school for damn fun. You seemed pretty fuckin' fine then."

"But do you know what I felt like after?" Izuku countered, stepping forward. "I felt guilty and horrible, that I was the absolute worst person ever because I can't just stay away from you like I should be."

Izuku instantly realized his mistake the moment it was too late. Bakugou's face went red, his clenched fist shaking in rage.

"Then stay the fuck away from me, you goddamn bastard!" Bakugou shouted, banging his fist on the table. Izuku flinched at the sight as if it was him who had gotten punched.

"Don't fuckin' call me or tell me you need me because I'm obviously just here to screw up your relationships."

"Kacchan, no, it is-"

Bakugou took a step closer to Izuku, his scowl deep with his eyes burning holes into the younger teen. Izuku could feel everything coming down, like the bridge he was trying to cross to get to Bakugou had burned down while he was still on it. Bakugou leaned in so they were face to face. Izuku could see the anger in his friend's eyes, but just below the surface, he saw something else. He saw pain. Before Izuku could say a word, Bakugou gripped the front of his shirt.

"Don't come fuckin' near me, Deku, if I'm ruining your shitty life. Leave me the hell alone." His voice dripped with a venom that already began to burn Izuku. This isn't what he wanted, this was the exact opposite.

Bakugou shoved the other on to his counter, sending him one more glare before the blonde headed towards the door. Izuku shook his head slowly, not wanting it to end this way.

"No, don't," Izuku begged the other as he opened the door. "Just, please, don't go, so I can tell you what you need to know."

Bakugou ignored the other as he slammed the door.

There's no way it can end like this. I've wasted my nights thinking of this, trying to make this better. Bakugou, you aren't leaving without this being cleared up.

Izuku pushed himself off of the counter and darted towards the door, swinging it open. He frantically looked to his sides, trying to find Bakugou. His eyes landed on the door of the stairwell closing and he immediately rushed to it. He opened the door, heart slamming against his chest. Bakugou was descending down the steps, feet stomping as he mumbled to himself.

"Kacchan, wait!" Izuku called out, internally pleading that the blonde would do so.

Bakugou looked up, glaring at the other not saying a word, but his expression of anger and glaring eyes said it all. Izuku ignored the glare and rushed after the blonde.

"Kacchan!" Izuku shouted in frustration when he tackled the blonde. Bakugou was caught off guard and the two tumbled down the few remaining stairs. When they reached the bottom they both groaned feeling the aches that will more than likely turn to bruises.

Bakugou groaned, feeling his head throb as he looked up to see Izuku glaring down at him. The smaller teen was on top, balling the front of Bakugou's shirt into his fist.

"Listen to me, Kacchan, for once can you fucking listen to me!" Izuku screamed at the blond under him who was completely shocked. He had seen Izuku worked up before, seeing him mad and frustrated, but never like this.

"I am not blaming you," Izuku started. He felt like his chest was going to collapse into itself and suffocate him, and he wished it would but he had to get through this. "My problems are my own and I have to deal with them. And I'm trying, Kacchan, I'm trying but it's really, really hard." Izuku's throat started to tighten, trying to keep the words in, to keep them from spilling out. "And you're not making it any easier.

"Kacchan, I didn't tell you all of this to make you stay away or to point the blame. I'm trying to tell you that I'm coming clean, that I'm being honest."

Confused red eyes stared up at Izuku as he felt his own eyes begin to well with tears.

"I still like you, Kacchan. Me acting the way that I have, still wanting to be with you, I'm still stuck in that time when we called it love. When we were dating and seeing each other. It...we weren't the best at it because we didn't know what we were doing, but we both knew that we wanted each other."

The two stayed in silence for what felt like forever. The pounding of Izuku's head and heart were the only signs that indicated that he had not gone deaf. Bakugou was quiet, his eyes still looking up at Izuku as the other fought to keep his tears from coming down his face. He didn't want to cry but damn it was just too much. The whole day he was willing himself not to let his emotions get to him. Bakugou's head dropped, and he closed his eyes with a sigh, placing his arm over them.

"It's too late to make it, dumbass," Bakugou finally groaned.

Izuku felt his hands tremble not being able to accept it. "Is it too late to try?"

* * *

Bakugou stood with his arms crossed, impatiently waiting. He barely knew what he was doing, he figured he'd just wing it. But fuck, it still bothered him. It had been bothering him for hours. Ever since he left Izuku at the dorm, thoughts and feelings have been eating Bakugou alive. He knew he had to come clean if Izuku did than he sure as hell had to, there was no way he was going to let that dork one-up him.

With a groan, Bakugou leaned against the old payphone. He looked at the rusted metal and the faded stickers, wondering why the city hadn't removed it. There was no way it still worked, and if it did, no one would use the damn thing. Bakugou remembered how he and Izuku used to play with it, pretending they were talking to people or when they got a bit older, prank calling family members and businesses. Izuku was always so nervous about it and Bakugou would tease him for it. Where have the times gone, now it's all wrong and they were desperately trying to fix it.

Bakugou looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. He felt his palms begin to sweat when he saw Izuku coming around the corner his head lowered and the hood of the hoodie was covering the majority of his face. He walked slowly, as if hesitant to want to come by. The closer and closer he got, the more Bakugou wanted to run in the other direction, yet he stood his ground, telling himself to not work himself up too much.

Izuku stopped a few feet away from Bakugou, shuffling on his feet a little before speaking. "Hi," he said meekly, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

Goddammit, he has been crying.

"Hey," Bakugou said as if the situation was as casual as possible. "I was starting to think you went to the wrong fuckin' park."

Izuku let out a small chuckle. "There's only one 'old park with the ancient payphone.'"

Bakugou just nodded his head, letting out a breath as he looked up at the sky.

"Um, how do you feel?" Izuku asked, trying to fill the silence. "I'm sorry about making you fall down the stairs."

"'Fall', you fuckin' tackled me," Bakugou said with a hint of aggravation, looking over to see Izuku shrink further into himself.

"I'm sorry, you just, you weren't going to stop and I really wanted to talk with you…."

Bakugou groaned, this shouldn't be this hard. Now he saw why Izuku was making such a big deal out of it. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach turn to rowdy birds fighting to get out and it felt like complete shit.

"So...you still like me," Bakugou said, tapping his foot as he messed with a piece of lint in his jean pocket. He couldn't believe it, for hours he was thinking it over again and again and it just didn't feel right. Like it was some kind of trick to mess with the blonde. It just could be, not after all this time.

"I do," Izuku whispered, taking his eyes from the ground and looked straight at Bakugou, courage seeming to fill him. "I still like you Kacchan. I don't think I ever stopped."

Bakugou felt his heart begin to hammer even harder and it felt like it was knocking all the air out of him. "But you said we weren't a good couple." Saying it out loud made it feel like he was back to the night Izuku had told him that. How he felt like everything just stopped. He had been a reck, the thought of Izuku leaving him, saying that they just weren't working out but they could still be friends. When it felt like everything he'd been trying so hard for had gone to nothing and he was left as just that, nothing.

"Well, yeah, we kinda didn't know what we were doing, Kacchan," Izuku said with an embarrassed blush. "I didn't want to mess anything up and I kinda acted overbearing because I didn't want to forget things couples did, and I, it was all just too much for you. I… I know that it was too much for you and it made you feel overwhelmed and pressured. I know I've said it before, but I'm sorry about that."

Bakugou clenched his jaw and nodded. It was true, it felt like Izuku was trying to do everything and more and it just became too much. Bakugou just couldn't handle it and it all exploded in his face in the end. And because of Izuku need to do everything under the sun, Bakugou felt like he just couldn't compete and he felt as if he was fucking worthless as a boyfriend. Out of all people, he didn't want Izuku to see him clueless and defeated, to view him as subpar.

"Yeah, you did a lot of shit that was just way too much," Bakugou said followed by an exasperated sigh. "And I know I could've done a lot a more. I was just so fuckin' clueless and I didn't want to make it seem like I was...like I, just, ugh!" Bakugou let out a shout of frustration before turning to kick the pole of the old payphone. Why was all of this so fucking frustrating?

"Kacchan, it's alright," Izuku said, taking a step forward with his hand outstretched. "You really don't have to say anything. I...I know just need to go on and let things be."

Bakugou directed his attention back to Izuku, who was rubbing his arm, looking upset all over again.

"God fuckin' dammit," Bakugou cursed with a groan, pushing himself away from the old phone stand and putting his hand to his temples. "Give me a second, Deku."

"It's alright, I get i-"

"No, you don't!" Bakugou snapped, clenching his fist, feeling himself seething with anger. "You don't fuckin' get it, because I still like you too, goddammit!"

Bakugou couldn't tear his eyes away from Izuku's eyes that were widened in shock. How he thought about them so often, like he had for years.

"Y-You do?" Izuku questioned, his tone sounding like he couldn't believe the statement.

"Of course I do, you dumbass," Bakugou said, the frustration still there but he felt some sort of relief flood through him. "How could I not? You're one of the best damn things that have ever happened to me. Yeah, I may get crazy and a little out of hand, but you still stick around like a fuckin' masochist. And it's, ugh, it's not like I try to be this way, but, fuck, you understand and no one else ever has."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Izuku asked, coming closer, guilt and shock filling his words. His hand gripped his shirt as if trying to take a hold of his heart.

"I didn't expect you to care." Izuku was the one to begin and end their relationship, the one who made the first move the day before his date, why would he care about Bakugou's feelings in all of this? "It felt like the moment we were done you immediately started up with someone else. Like I gave you my damn love to borrow and you just gave it the fuck away. I'm not even sure if you saw it like that, if us being together and then apart even meant anything to you. I've always just been there in your life."

Bakugou heard a sniffle and he noticed that Izuku had begun to cry. The absolute fuckin' worst thing that could have happened did and the blonde was unsure of what to do. Were they technically fighting, do you comfort someone when you're in the middle of a fight?

"I-I never meant for you to feel u-used, Kacchan," Izuku said, trying to regain his composure, but failing. "You've just always been there for me and I g-grew to trust you and rely on you. It wasn't meant to be me just getting what I wanted from you. When we were together, in an actual relationship that took me forever to ask you about, I wanted to give you everything because I genuinely thought that you deserved it. After you stayed with me for so long, I wanted to make you happy. And even after it ended and we...and we became what we were I was always happy because you accepted me when I needed you and I was able to give you what you needed. Because I wanted to be there for you like you had been for me and it made me happy, it made me feel alive and wanted and I just wanted it to last. For you to stay a little later, to talk a little longer. Because I missed you, Kacchan, I really did."

Izuku just wanted to bury himself in his hoodie and never come out, he couldn't face Bakugou. There was no way he could after he heard what the blonde had been feeling. Bakugou had been one of the most important people in his life, how could Izuku ever let him feel that way? Suddenly, Izuku felt himself being pulled forward. Before he could react, his face came in contact with a warm body.

Bakugou looked past Izuku's head as he pulled the other into a hug. He had never been one for affectionate contact, but he knew it was necessary, he owed it Izuku. He owed the other that and so, so much more.

"Stop your crying," Bakugou said in an annoyed tone. "There's no reason to think about it, a'ight?"

"B-But, Kacch-"

"Just shut the hell up," Bakugou said, still not looking down at Izuku. He rested his chin on the smaller teens head, the mop of green and black hair acting as a sort of scruffy pillow. "I wasn't the best, alright? I know I wasn't, I'm still not. I don't understand why the fuck you like me but I guess it's a good thing for me. I have wanted to stick around, but I didn't think you needed me, I didn't think you fuckin' wanted me after it all. I was going to let you go out with whatever bastard could handle your fuckin' crying and nerdy shit, because I sure as hell couldn't."

Bakugou pushed Izuku away from his chest, looking at the other. The tears were mostly gone, although there were still wet tracks on his face. Bakugou had seen his tears a million times, and he would probably see them a million more, but that didn't mean that each time didn't hurt him a little.

"But I can try," Bakugou finally said with a sigh. "I can try to be what you need because you're all I fuckin' need when you're not acting like a damn child."

The last part made Izuku let out a small laugh, a smile slowly forming on his face. "Really?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh. "Yes, really, why the hell would I say it if I didn't fuckin' me-"

Bakugou was silenced by Izuku pulling him down to plant his lips to the others. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, fueled with longing and sincerity. It felt like Izuku was pouring all his feelings out once again, having Bakugou feel what he was. When they parted, Bakugou stared down at Izuku in shock.

"You swear too much," Izuku said with a grin before leaning back in to give Bakugou a hug. The blonde instantly stiffened, hands frozen up by his chest like he wasn't sure what to do with them anymore.

"Oi, Deku you're fuckin' pushing it."

"Please...just a moment longer."

Bakugou sighed, but he couldn't help but enjoy the embrace. _As long as you want, Deku, because all I wanted was to be holding you like this._

* * *

Hoped you all loved this surprised part two. If you have a suggestion for a song and/or couple, comment it. Tell me your thoughts as well, they make my day. Thanks for reading my lovelies.


End file.
